Mon amour pour toujours
by rei968
Summary: Quand deux amours se croisent, l'un se termine tragiquement, l'autre se termine avec joie. Vous êtes gâtés, y a double lemons en plus ! Ciel x Lizzy, May Linn x Sebastian


Coucou,

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, je reprends un peu de l'épisode lorsqu'ils recherchent le cerf blanc et je le refais à ma sauce, oui, je sais, on me reprochera de faire souvent des OS avec des reprises d'épisodes mais bon tant pis ^^. Ciel x Lizzy, May Linn x Sébastian.

Bon j'ai essayé de changer un peu le côté fleur bleue, LEMON garanti ! (Je suis gentille, j'en ai mis deux mouahahahahahahaha). Peut être que le caractère des persos semblent être OOC mais en ayant lu les scans du manga, Ciel est beaucoup plus sensible dans les scans que dans l'anime (exemple typique si on suit les scans, sur le bâteau avec Lizzy quand elle lui demande quelque chose, il rougit, je n'en dis pas plus).

Pour la fin de ce long OS, ne m'en veuillez pas ! Il est déjà très long et je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une fic (j'en ai trop en suspens) donc elle n'est pas cohérente avec la fin de la saison 1, attention faudra peut être sortir les mouchoirs ou alors en rire (des fois, je me dis que la fin est pathétique).

**Mon amour pour toujours**

_Un nouveau barrage avait été construit aux frais de la prestigieuse société « Phantomhive ». Le jeune patron de l'entreprise qui répondait au doux nom de Ciel Phantomhive venait de terminer son discours. _

_Des tables ainsi que toute une mise en place avait été soigneusement préparé pour accueillir les invités. _

_Plus loin, des nobles murmuraient des choses et d'autres sur le jeune Comte. _

- _Son discours était… arrogant… on voit qu'il n'a jamais manqué de rien… dit l'un d'eux. _

- _Si jeune et pourtant, il est à la tête d'une telle entreprise… j'aurais mal à la tête à force de devoir réfléchir… dit une autre. _

- _Hé, bien, votre cadet serait bien intéressé de prendre quelques conseils ! dit une voix derrière. _

_Ils se retournèrent, surpris et virent le principal concerné. _

- _Oh, mais nous n'avons pas de conseil à vous donner ! plaisanta l'un des nobles. _

- _Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des choses à faire. _

_Son majordome le suivait et inclina la tête pour leur dire au revoir. _

- _Quelle bande d'abrutis… marmonna Ciel. _

_Soudain, il entendit une voix venant de derrière lui, il sentit deux bras l'attraper et le firent tournoyer. _

- _Ciel ! dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. _

_C'était en effet, sa fiancée, Elisabeth, d'un tempérament toujours joyeux. _

- _Ciel, regarde cet article ! dit-elle en lui écrasant le visage avec un article de journal._

- _Je ne vois rien si tu ne me le montre comme ça ! _

- _Lis-le ! On dit qu'un cerf blanc a été vu par ici ! Je voudrais aller le chercher ! _

- _Personne ne croit à ces histoires… dit-il. _

- _Mais il y un témoin qui l'a vu ! répondit la blonde. _

- _Il est vrai qu'il y a une légende racontant que le cerf blanc est un messager d'un monde parallèle et que si l'on aperçoit, il apporterait le bonheur ! ajouta Sébastian. _

- _Tu vois, j'ai raison ! dit Lizzy. _

- _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de gamineries ! répondit sèchement son fiancé._

_Sa jeune fiancée commença à pleurer sous le regard des autres invités, Ciel ne sachant plus quoi faire se référa à son majordome, il pouvait diriger son entreprise, résoudre des enquêtes pour la Reine mais face à sa fiancé, il était perdu. _

- _Sébastian, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

- _Il vaudrait mieux l'accompagner._

- _Très bien… _

_Il s'inclina et demanda à sa fiancée._

- _Lady Elisabeth, je comptais aller vérifier le barrage moi-même, désirez-vous m'accompagner ? _

_Elle le regarda étonnée et comprenant ses paroles, elle lui tendit la main. _

- _Avec grand plaisir ! _

_Le jeune couple alla se préparer chacun de son côté, Lizzy ne sachant quoi porter avait toute une panoplie de robe devant elle, l'une des domestiques de la maison Phantomhive nommée May Linn l'aidait à choisir._

- _Celle-ci avec les rubans irait parfaitement avec la couleur de vos yeux, Mademoiselle._

- _Je ne sais pas… _

_La jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées. _

- _Mademoiselle, quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _May Linn… Ciel est-il heureux ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Comment est-il à la maison ? _

- _Pour être honnête… nous ne le voyons pas beaucoup, il est très occupé._

- _Je m'inquiète pour lui… c'est pour ça que je voulais absolument chercher ce cerf… même si… même si…_

_Les larmes commencèrent de monter, la jeune servante lui tint les mains. _

- _Mademoiselle, je pense qu'il sait tous les efforts que vous faites pour lui et je pense qu'en tant qu'être sa fiancée, vous vous devez d'être forte. _

- _Merci May Linn ! dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir. _

_Elisabeth opta pour une robe rouge avec de la dentelle noire avec un petit décolleté, des bottes noires ainsi qu'un bandeau rouge et noir en dentelle._

- _Mademoiselle, vous êtes magnifique ! s'émerveilla la tireuse d'élite. _

_Pendant ce temps, Sébastian nouait le nœud papillon de son maître, il avait opté pour un complet vert kaki, une casquette de la même couleur ainsi qu'un short comme il avait l'habitude de porter. Entendant son jeune maître soupirer, il lui demanda : _

- _Jeune maître, que se passe-t-il ? _

- _Rien… j'étais juste en train de me dire que tout ce que j'accomplis est pour le bien de la famile Phantomhive… _

- _Que voulez-vous dire ? _

- _Ce discours… faire plaisir à Elisabeth… ou je ne sais quoi…_

- _Ne les voyez-vous pas comme des pions sur votre échiquier ? _

_Le jeune Phantomhive ne dit rien, repensant à l'incident qu'il avait vécu en étant plus jeune ainsi que la perte de ses parents._

- _Je vais vérifier le bateau ! dit son majordome. _

_Lizzy accourut vers son fiancé, lui sautant comme d'habitude au cou._

- _Ciel ! _

- _Elisabeth, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me sauter dessus ?_

- _Mais je suis tellement contente, je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! _

_Le jeune héritier la tenait par les épaules, il la regarda de haut en bas. _

- _Tu as changé ton style. _

- _Tu… tu l'as remarqué ? _

- _Oui. _

_Il me dit rien de plus, sa fiancée s'attendait à un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit de sa part. _

- _Ciel ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si froid avec moi ? Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour te plaire… pour que tu sois heureux. _

_Le jeune aristocrate feignit l'indifférence et se dirigea vers le bateau lui tournant le dos. _

- _Ciel ! Attends ! _

- _Nous sommes attendus Elisabeth._

_La blonde ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son fiancé se retourna._

- _Alors tu viens ? _

- _Non._

_Ciel se retourna, vexé, Lizzy pouvait y lire de la colère dans son regard. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? J'ai cédé à tes caprices devant tout le monde. _

- _Je te demande juste de faire un peu plus attention à... moi… _

- _Parce que je ne le fais pas assez ? _

- _Ciel, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… écoute, les gens autour de toi et tu sauras. _

_Lassé, il avança sur plusieurs mètres, sa fiancée n'avait pas bougé. S'approchant de plus en plus des invités, il les écouta plus attentivement. _

- _Dire que ma fille pourrait tenir la place en tant que fiancé du Comte Phantomhive._

- _Ce n'est qu'un arrangement de toute façon, ils peuvent très bien rompre leurs fiançailles. _

- _Ils ne semblent pas amoureux du tout… je ne les ai jamais vu s'embrasser._

_Le jeune Comte commençait à se rendre compte des paroles de sa fiancée et retourna sur ses pas. _

- _Ciel… _

- _Tu as raison… _

_La blonde savait bien que ce n'était que pour l'image de sa famille et de la sienne qu'il faisait cela. Bien qu'elle avait envie qu'il se montre un peu plus romantique de temps en temps, elle savait qu'elle devait se contenter du peu de marque d'affection venant de la part de son fiancé._

- _Ils sont tous pareils… ils feraient n'importe quoi pour attirer mes faveurs… murmura Ciel. _

_La blonde ne dit rien et baissa les yeux, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la froideur des sentiments de son fiancé mais elle fut vite surprise. Très vite, elle sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille, elle le regarda surprise. _

- _Ciel ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Je contredis tous ses jaloux qui nous critiquent et nous regardent. _

_La jeune fille ne dit rien et se laissa faire, elle voulait en profiter un maximum mais les invités les regardait et mit fin à leur étreinte. Le Comte lui tendit son bras et l'invita à monter sur le bateau. _

_Sébastian observait de loin le spectacle avec les autres domestiques de la maison Phantomhive. _

- _Sébastian, pourquoi tout le monde les regarde ? demanda Finny. _

- _Plusieurs nobles seraient heureux et pour leurs intérêts que ces deux-là se séparent._

- _Hein ? _

- _Il ne faut pas que le jeune maître et Mademoiselle se séparent ! ajouta May Linn_

_Plusieurs bateaux voguaient sur le canal, la blonde cherchait avec ses jumelles le fameux cerf blanc, Ciel s'allongea sur le long coussin qui était dans la barque, ferma les yeux et soupira. _

- _Ciel… tu t'ennuies ? demanda Lizzy. _

- _Non… _

- _Tu ne sembles pas t'amuser… _

- _Ce n'est pas cela… je suis juste un peu fatigué. _

_Ils voguèrent durant plusieurs heures et s'arrêtèrent pour le repas de midi. Le majordome avait mis une couverture sur la pelouse, à l'ombre d'un arbre et déchargeait les diverses affaires via la barque. _

- _Je voulais tellement retrouver ce cerf ! C'est sûr, après manger, je redouble d'efforts ! dit Elisabeth. _

- _Je l'espère pour vous, Mademoiselle ! dit le majordome avec son plus grand sourire. _

- _Au fait que nous as-tu préparé ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Une salade de crevettes, une tarte de sardine et le sandwich au fromage Cheshire. _

_Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier panier, il vit un petit cochon qui couina et referma aussitôt le panier. _

- _Grouik ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ? demanda Lizzy. _

- _Je… ce n'est rien ! Excusez-moi, je vais vous demander de patienter encore un petit peu ! s'excusa Sébastian. _

- _Ne nous fait pas attendre ! ordonna Ciel._

_Le majordome des enfers s'approcha de son maître. _

- _Jeune maître, je vais en profiter pour vous laisser un moment avec votre fiancée… murmura-t-il._

- _Quoi ? _

_Mais son domestique était déjà parti._

_Pendant ce temps, May Linn et les autres savouraient les plats préparés par Sébastian. _

- _J'espère que Sébastian sera content de notre effort, avec les produits que nous lui avons trouvé ! dit Finny. _

- _Il pourra cuisiner au lance-flamme ! ajouta Bard. _

- _Qui pourra cuisiner au lance-flamme ? demanda une voix derrière. _

_Ils se retournèrent. _

- _Sébastian ! dirent-ils en même temps. _

_Il leur donna un coup sur la tête à chacun et prit les ingrédients que les domestiques avaient préparés dans les paniers et commença à cuisiner (N.D.L.A : L'auteure se permet de censurer quelques scènes gore, mouahahahahhaha, repose en paix petit cochon !)._

_Il y avait une légère brise, Ciel et Elisabeth s'étaient retrouvé seuls. Le jeune maître s'appuya contre l'arbre et enleva sa casquette. _

- _Je me demande bien pourquoi il fait si long. _

- _Je ne sais pas… dis, qu'est-ce que Sébastian t'as dit ? _

- _Rien !_

- _Aller ! _

- _Je ne te dirai rien parce que je n'ai rien compris à son charabia. _

- _Ciel ! _

- _Non ! _

_La jeune fille s'était penchée, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Elisabeth… _

_Son regard descendit jusque sur ses lèvres rosées, il continua son exploration jusqu'à son décolleté qu'il semblait trouver à son goût, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué mais sa fiancée était vraiment jolie et sa robe lui allait à ravir. _

- _Ciel ! _

- _Que…quoi ? _

- _Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! _

- _Je n'ai rien à te répondre ! _

_Soudain une chenille tomba de l'arbre et atterrit entre les deux jeunes adolescents._

- _Hi ! s'écria la blonde, se réfugiant dans les bras de son fiancé._

- _Elisabeth ?! _

- _Excuse-moi… cette chenille… m'a surprise… _

_Elle s'enleva à contrecœur de son étreinte mais son fiancé la retint._

- _Tu peux rester tu sais… _

_La jeune Middleford posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ciel, il l'enlaça. Le jeune héritier ne savait pas trop comment expliquer cela mais depuis quelques secondes, il ne la voyait plus comme une petite fille mais plutôt comme une jeune femme. _

- _Ciel ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Pourquoi tout à coup, tu… _

_Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, Ciel lui caressa la joue et s'approcha son visage du sien._

- _Ciel… qu'est-ce que… _

_Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, proches l'une de l'autre mais une voix les interrompit au loin. _

- _Maître ! _

- _Jeune Maître ! _

_Le Comte releva la tête et vit que ses domestiques étaient de retour, au loin._

_La blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son fiancé, ni du moins ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. _

_Les domestiques mirent en place sous l'œil avisé de Sébastian, les couverts ainsi que la nourriture, le jeune couple mangea ensuite. _

_L'après-midi, ils continuèrent leurs recherches, Ciel s'était à nouveau allongé dans la barque. La jeune Miffdleford ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de son fiancé et maudissaient les autres domestiques, ils allaient avoir leur premier baiser. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et il commençait à pleuvoir, Sébastian conseilla d'arrêter la barque, Lizzy voulait continuer ses recherches longea la berge. _

- _Elisabeth ! cria Ciel. _

- _Non._

_Il lui saisit les épaules. _

- _Il pleut, le cerf doit être rentrer. _

- _Non ! _

- _Elisabeth, nous le chercherons la prochaine fois, nous mobiliserons des gens et nous distribuerons même des récompenses. _

_La jeune fille le transperça de son regard._

- _Ciel… _

- _Oui ? _

- _Ciel, tu es un idiot, tu ne comprends rien à mes sentiments! dit-elle en le giflant et en courant telle une furie dans la direction opposée._

- _Elisabeth ! _

_Sébastian l'avait rejoint et la regardait fuir au loin. _

- _Jeune maître…_

- _Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles… _

- _Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? _

- _Je… rien… _

- _Jeune maître ! _

- _Je l'ai prise dans mes bras… _

- _Bon début ! _

- _J'ai voulu l'embrasser mais vous êtes arrivés ! _

- _Oh ! Mauvais timing… _

- _Sébastian, Maître ! cria Finny qui venait en courant._

- _Hé bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le majordome. _

- _Mademoiselle est sur une barque, elle est en danger ! _

_Le majordome des enfers regarda au loin, l'ancien barrage allait être détruit mais que le mois prochain et retenait toute l'eau. Il risquait de se briser à tout moment. Ils coururent tous en face de la barque, Bard essayait tant bien que mal à tirer la barque vers eux mais May Linn l'en empêcha. _

- _Ne tire pas, si tu tires trop fort, Mademoiselle risque de passer par-dessus bord. _

- _Elisabeth, accroche-toi bien, sinon tu vas tomber ! cria Ciel. _

- _Je m'en fiche, je veux trouver ce cerf pour te rendre enfin heureux ! cria la blonde. _

- _Elisabeth… murmura son fiancé._

- _Maître ? demanda Sébastian. _

- _Très bien, Sébastian, c'est un ordre ! Retiens l'eau ! _

- _Vous me demandez de retenir l'eau sans me rendre compte de la sécurité de Mademoiselle ? _

- _Elle sera sous ma protection ! dit-il en enlevant le haut de sa veste et en plongeant dans l'eau. _

- _Très bien, Finny, tu vas abattre des arbres et les disposer de sorte à réguler le courant de l'eau, May Linn et Bard je vous laisse l'aider ! cria le démon. _

_Il courut ensuite en direction du barrage. _

_Pendant ce temps, Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de sauver sa fiancée, il vit avec horreur qu'une énorme vague arriva sur eux, car au même moment, Sébastian avait brisé le barrage. _

- _Sébastian… qu'est-ce que… _

_Le bateau se retourna sur lui, le courant se fit de plus en plus fort et il se retrouva sous l'eau, Elisabeth s'était évanouie, il tira l'un de ses bras et passa un bras autour de sa taille, il remonta tant bien que mal à la surface et atterrit sur la berge, il ne savait pas sur quelle distance, ils avaient été emportés par le courant mais il ne voyait plus personne au loin, le Comte essaya de réveiller tant bien que mal Elisabeth. _

- _Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! _

_Ciel ne réussit pas à la réveiller, il pleuvait toujours aussi fort. Sentant le froid l'envahir, il la porta tant bien que mal et essaya de lui trouver un abri. Le jeune homme marcha un bon moment, il trouva une cabane délabrée, il ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup de pied. Tout était poussiéreux et en ruines. _

- _Quelle poussière ! J'ai pas le choix._

_Il allongea sa fiancée sur ce qui semblait être un matelas et retira ses gants, le Comte voulut caresser sa joue mais remarqua que sa peau était glacée. Elle était en train de perdre de la température, le jeune maître paniqua et réfléchit. Il se rappela l'un des conseils que Bard lui avait donné un jour alors qu'il lui expliquait ses prouesses militaires. _

- _Si un jour, vous êtes confronté à quelqu'un perdant de la température, la seule manière est de réchauffer la personne. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Si c'est une femme, vous avez de la chance ! dit l'ancien militaire d'un sourire niais. _

_Ciel commençait à comprendre pourquoi son domestique avait un air aussi abruti et rougit à son tour. Il devait se dépêcher, il en allait de la vie de sa fiancée. _

_Il commença à se déshabiller car si il voulait la réchauffer, il ne le pouvait pas avec leurs vêtements mouillés. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé torse nu et n'osait pas enlever son pantalon, bien qu'il commençait à trembler aussi de son côté. Le Comte retourna sa fiancée sur le ventre et déboutonna sa robe, lui enleva ensuite ses bas et ses bottes, elle était en sous-vêtement devant lui. En simple corset et en culotte (N.D.L.A : Rappelons-nous que ce sont de longues culottes allant jusqu'aux genoux vu l'époque). _

_C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si peu habillée et rougit de plus belle, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une beauté pareil à ses côtés. Il colla son corps contre le sien et l'entoura de ses bras, la frictionnant à plusieurs endroits pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. La jeune fille reprit quelques degrés de plus et ouvrit les yeux un moment plus tard. La blonde rougit car elle le trouva endormit contre elle et ils étaient peu habillés._

- _Ciel… _

_Le Comte se réveilla et se frotta un œil._

- _Elisabeth, tu vas mieux ? _

_Lizzy passa ses bras autour de son cou. _

- _Oh, Ciel, j'ai eu si peur ! _

_La jeune fille pleura durant quelques minutes, Ciel plongea son regard dans le sien, essuyant ses larmes. _

- _C'est bon, je suis là…_

_Elisabeth approcha son visage du sien, son fiancé ne put résister et s'empara de ses lèvres, leur baiser était brûlant, doux et sauvage, il mordillait même de temps en temps ses lèvres mais durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles, se regardant toujours. _

- _Ciel… _

_Le jeune Phantomhive l'allongea sur le matelas et se mit à califourchon sur elle, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres et descendit au cou, lui mordillant de temps à autre sa chair. La blonde haletait, c'en était trop pour elle mais leurs cajoleries furent interrompu par un énorme fracas venant du toit, ils se retournèrent surpris et virent Sébastian qui les regardaient d'un air étonné. May Linn et les deux autres domestiques étaient arrivés au même moment, voyant la jeune héritière dans des sous-vêtements. Cela provoqua un saignement de nez à Bard, Finny rougit ne sachant quoi dire, tandis que May Linn ne pouvait plus bouger, tellement cette scène était anormale et inattendue._

- _C'est qu'elle est bien roulée pour son âge, Mademoiselle ! cria Bard._

- _Bard, veux-tu bien cesser de te rincer l'œil sur ma fiancée ? s'énerva Ciel en la prenant dans ses bras. _

- _Kkkkyyaaaaahhh ! cria la concernée. _

_Sébastian fut le seul à réagir et emmitoufla le jeune couple. _

- _Merci Sébastian ! dit Lizzy. _

- _Si vous voulez bien patienter, je n'ai pu prendre que le strict nécessaire._

- _Comment ça ? demanda Ciel. _

- _Alors que nous étions en train de nous occuper du barrage, je n'ai pu prendre que deux capes avec moi, veuillez m'en excuser. _

- _Sébastian ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me décevoir aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas arrêté le cours d'eau, ensuite tu ne peux pas trouver des habits secs. _

- _Excusez-moi, jeune maître mais vous m'avez demandé de retenir l'eau, c'est ce que j'ai fait… nous avons établi le cours d'eau pendant que vous sauviez Mademoiselle. _

- _ Merci à tous… à cause de ma bêtise… je vous ai causé du souci et pour rien en plus… s'excusa la jeune Miffdleford. _

- _Ce n'est pas pour rien, venez avec moi ! dit le majordome. _

_La pluie avait cessé de tomber, le soleil était revenu, tout le monde sortit de la petite cabane délabrée et remontèrent une colline. _

- _Voici le cerf que vous recherchiez tant, Mademoiselle. _

_Une magnifique forme de cerf était gravée dans la roche._

- _C'est magnifique ! s'émerveilla Elisabeth. _

- _Les sillons se sont creusé au fil du temps et ont créés cette forme ! répondit Sébastian. _

- _Merci Sébastian ! _

- _Il est normal pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive ! _

_Tout le monde regardait le fabuleux spectacle, Ciel attrapa la main de sa fiancée et la serra fortement contre lui._

- _Ciel… _

_Elle tourna son visage vers lui, il le tourna aussi. Le Comte lui prit la taille et s'empara de ses lèvres sous les regards abasourdis des domestiques sauf celui de Sébastian qui n'était même pas étonné. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde fut de retour au manoir Phantomhive, May Linn avait préparé un bain pour Elisabeth, elle lui versait de l'eau chaude._

- _Vous semblez être aux anges, Mademoiselle. _

- _Oui… non… j'en sais rien, May Linn ! Tu te rends compte ? Ciel m'a embrassé ! _

- _Oui, je l'ai vu ! Et vous sembliez très proches ! _

- _Hélas… je ne sais pas si ça va remarcher un jour… c'était sur le moment car Ciel pensait qu'il allait me perdre… _

- _Ne désespérez pas, Mademoiselle ! Je suis sûr que le jeune maître tient beaucoup à vous. _

- _Ce n'est pas cela ! Oh, laissons tomber et toi avec… Sébastian ? _

- _Par…Pardon ? _

- _Ne me fais pas de cachoteries ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! _

- _Tu sembles amoureuse de lui ! Tu sais tu devrais te lancer toi aussi ! _

- _Vous vous trompez ! _

- _On ne me la fait pas à moi et puis, enlève voir tes lunettes ! _

- _Non, Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas ! C'est Monsieur Sébastian qui me les a donné ! _

- _Mais tu ne vois rien avec ! _

- _Oui mais c'est un cadeau spécial… _

- _May Linn, je suis sûr que tu es une très belle femme ! Allez pour me faire plaisir ! _

_Devant le regard insistant de la jeune fille, elle ne put résister et enleva ses lunettes. La blonde fut sidérée par son regard perçant. _

- _Tu es très belle ! Je suis sûr que Sébastian craquerait pour une beauté comme toi ! _

- _Hélas… je pense qu'il s'en fiche bien… _

- _Non ! Tiens, je sais, appelle-moi, Paula ! _

- _Mais ? _

- _Tu vas m'aider à m'habiller et nous irons l'appeler ensemble. De toute façon, Ciel doit aussi prendre son bain. _

_Les deux jeune filles se hâtèrent et allèrent téléphoner à la servante de Lizzy. _

- _Résidence des Middlford ? _

- _Bonjour Paula ! _

- _Mademoiselle, mais où êtes-vous ? Monsieur et Madame se font un sang d'encre pour vous ! _

- _Oh c'est vrai ? Je vais parler à Mère. _

- _Je vous la passe. _

_La blonde attendit quelques secondes, sa mère décrocha._

- _Elisabeth, mon dieu mais où es-tu ? Nous t'avons perdu depuis l'évènement du canal. _

- _Je suis chez Ciel, Mère. _

- _Dieu, merci… tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir. _

- _Pardonnez-moi. _

- _Il est normal que tu sois chez ton fiancé. _

- _Mère… puis-je rester cette nuit au manoir ? _

- _C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes une chose pareille ! Il faut que je consulte ton père. _

- _J'insiste ! _

- _Elisabeth, tu me caches quelque chose ! _

- _Je… je ne peux pas en parler. _

- _Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton fiancé ? _

- _Je ne peux rien dire. _

- _Lizzy, une mère peut tout deviner, ne me dis pas que… _

- _Mère ! _

- _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Ciel et toi ? _

_La jeune fille ne dit rien. _

- _Ton silence en dit long ma fille. _

- _Vous saviez vous-même qu'il était froid… mais quelque chose a changé en lui. _

- _Il est vrai que nous avons arrangé votre mariage mais… c'était pour l'intérêt de nos deux familles… _

- _Mère, j'aime vraiment Ciel. _

- _Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, je ne voulais pas que ma propre fille subisse ce que j'ai eu en étant plus jeune. _

- _Que voulez-vous dire ? _

- _Me mariez avec quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas amoureuse._

- _Mère… _

- _Je dirai à ton père que tu es resté chez ton fiancé, il comprendra. _

- _Merci ! _

- _Mais je vais t'envoyer Paula, tu rentreras demain avec elle. _

- _Très bien... mais j'aurai voulu lui demander quelque chose. _

- _Profite bien de ta soirée, je te la passe. _

_La blonde lui donna quelques instructions et elle raccrocha. _

- _May Linn, je te garantis que ce soir, tu vas prendre du plaisir. _

- _Mais Mademoiselle… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? _

- _J'ai un plan en tête pour que tu puisses conclure avec Sébastian. _

_La domestique rougit. _

- _Que… que… _

- _Tu verras bien ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_Ciel venait de prendre son bain, il buvait une tasse de thé dans la véranda de son manoir, le regard perdu dans son jardin._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune Maître ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Vous semblez dans vos pensées ! dit le démon. _

- _Ce n'est rien… _

- _Est-ce Lady Elizabeth ? _

_Le jeune Phantomhive faillit s'étouffer._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme bêtise ? _

- _Votre réaction face à Mademoiselle n'était… pas dans vos habitudes…_

- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _

- _Du fait que vous l'ayez embrassé._

- _Oublie… laisse-moi !_

_Le majordome partit._

_En effet, l'héritier n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa fiancée et ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna et vit sa fiancée qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. _

- _Lizzy… _

- _Je suis venu prendre le thé avec toi… ça ne te gênes pas ? _

- _Non. _

_La jeune fille avait opté pour une robe verte foncée, muni d'un corset ce qui dévoilait sa fine taille ainsi qu'un bandeau de la même couleur. _

- _Je te ressers du thé ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je vais demander à Sébastian… _

- _Je peux m'en occuper. _

_Elizabeth prit la théière et servit son fiancé. _

- _Elizabeth ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Pourrais-tu me passer les biscuits ? _

_Elle reposa la théière et allait prendre l'assiette de biscuits qui était à côté mais Ciel lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre le fauteuil l'embrassant avec passion, la blonde était abasourdie mais y répondit. Il intensifia le baiser collant son corps au sien et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Elizabeth se perdait dans ce baiser, ils durent arrêter car ils manquaient d'air. _

- _Ciel… murmura la blonde. _

_Il ne dit rien, il la fixait droit dans les yeux et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude… tu n'es pas comme ça… _

- _Je… _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte, Ciel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son majordome avait ouvert la porte. _

- _Sébastian, tu pourrais au moins attendre que je réponde avant d'ouvrir ! s'énerva son maître. _

- _Pardonnez-moi… je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec Lady Elizabeth._

_En fait, il le savait parfaitement, il l'avait vu entrer dans le salon même si il savait que son maître était perdu en face de sa fiancée, il se devait d'agir en tant que majordome et conseiller de Ciel. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave, Sébastian ! ajouta la blonde. _

- _Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'héritier des Phantomhive._

- _Le repas va être bientôt servi, je suppose que vous restez ici ce soir, Lady ? demanda le démon. _

- _Oui. _

- _Bien._

_Le majordome se retira et referma la porte. Elizabeth voulait aussi s'en aller, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à présent malgré que son fiancé s'était comporté comme cela, elle ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin. Du moins pour l'instant. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte mais son fiancé lui retint la main, elle se retourna. _

- _Ciel…_

- _Lizzy… _

- _Il… faut… qu'on aille manger… _

- _Je sais… allons-y. _

_Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la salle à manger, Ciel devint à nouveau froid comme d'habitude, Elizabeth décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions et retrouva sa bonne humeur. _

_On sonna à la porte quand ils étaient au dessert. _

- _Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? demanda Ciel._

- _Ça doit être Paula ! dit joyeusement la blonde. _

_Le majordome alla ouvrir et revint avec la domestique en question. _

- _Mademoiselle, j'ai ce que vous m'avez…_

- _Viens avec moi ! Sébastian tu vas avoir une très belle surprise ! dit la fiancée de Ciel._

_Elles sortirent de la pièce en trombe sous le regard étonné des deux hommes. _

_Lizzy appela May Linn dans tout le manoir. _

- _May Linn ! May Linn ! _

- _Mademoiselle, vous me cherchiez ? demanda la concernée qui tenait un panier rempli pour la lessive. _

- _Laisse tomber ce panier et nous allons monter dans ta chambre ! ordonna Elizabeth._

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… _

- _Pas de mais ! _

_Elles montèrent dans la chambre de bonne où dormait la domestique. _

- _Ciel pourrait faire un effort pour les chambres des domestiques ! Je lui en toucherai un mot ! ajouta la blonde. _

- _Oh non, Mademoiselle._

- _Bon on s'en fiche… est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé Paula ? _

_Sa domestique sortit une robe de maid possédant plusieurs froufrous, très courte avec un tablier en dentelle et un serre-tête en dentelle blanche. _

- _Mademoiselle… qu'est-ce que… demanda May Linn. _

- _Tu vas mettre cette robe, Sébastian sautera forcément sur toi ! répondit Lizzy. _

- _Je… je ne peux pas ! _

- _Tu veux que ta relation avance ou pas ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas trop… _

- _Pas de mais ! Et quand je t'appellerai, tu viendras avec un air timide et tu répondras en disant, que désirez-vous que je fasse, maître ? _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, May Linn était habillée, elle avait laissé ses cheveux en bas et avait retiré ses lunettes. _

- _Ouah, j'en étais sûre, il va craquer ! s'exclama la jeune fille. _

_Elles descendirent en vitesse et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. _

- _Bien, cette fois tout va se jouer maintenant ! dit Lizzy. _

_Elle ouvrit la porte et rejoignit son fiancé. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire, Elizabeth ? demanda son fiancé. _

- _Rien ! Sébastian, je crois que tu pourras débarrasser la table. _

- _Bien entendu, Mademoiselle si vous avez terminé._

- _Oui ! Mais je crois que tu vas être aidé, May Linn, tu peux entrer ! _

_La concernée entra timidement dans la pièce. _

- _Que… que désirez-vous que je fasse, maître ? _

_Sébastian la regarda d'un air étonné. _

- _Je peux très bien le faire moi-même ! répondit le diable de majordome. _

- _Allons, Sébastian pour une fois, ne dis pas non ! Tu ne veux pas offusquer une Lady non ? _

- _Comme vous l'entendrez, Lady Elizabeth ! dit-il._

_Ils mirent toute la vaisselle sur le chariot, May Linn le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine suivit de Sébastian. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir, Lizzy ? demanda Ciel. _

- _On ne sera pas prêt de les revoir. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Paula va prendre la relève ce soir. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ciel, s'il te plaît… _

- _Je n'ai pas trop le choix, j'imagine… _

- _Pas vraiment. _

_Soudain le téléphone sonna, Paula revint avec un message. _

- _Pardonnez-moi mais l'un de vos employés vous réclame, Monsieur._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _

- _Il vient de conclure une affaire avec l'un de vos futurs fournisseurs._

- _Et bien sûr, je dois me déplacer pour signer le contrat ? demanda Ciel. _

- _Hélas… _

- _Quelle perte de temps…_

- _Ciel… murmura Elizabeth._

- _Je n'en n'aurai pas pour long. _

- _Je veux venir avec toi ! _

- _Tu ne peux pas… c'est une affaire que je dois régler moi-même. _

- _Mais… pourtant… Ciel, je serai ta femme, il est normal que… _

- _Stop, j'ai compris. _

_Ils se préparèrent et prirent un carrosse conduit par Bard. _

_Pendant ce temps, May Linn et Sébastian étaient arrivé à la cuisine. _

- _Vou...voulez-vous encore de l'aide, Maître ? _

- _Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Maître ? _

- _Je… je… _

- _Tu es bizarre depuis avant et… puis cette tenue est… _

_Il la regarda plus en détail, il s'avoua que cette robe lui allait à ravir. _

- _May Linn, pourquoi la portes-tu ? _

- _Je… c'est… _

- _Tu voulais faire plaisir à quelqu'un en particulier ? Ou alors tenter une expérience ? _

- _Non… oui… c'est…_

_La pauvre May Linn n'arrêtait pas de bégayer, le majordome des enfers la trouvait mignonne avec cette attitude. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te met aussi mal à l'aise ? _

- _Je… vous… _

- _Moi ? Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce… que… je… vous… Mademoiselle….le jeune maître… _

- _Allons, allons, May Linn… est-ce que je dois te punir car tu n'arrives pas à me dire la vérité ? _

- _Non… _

_La pauvre maid perdait vraiment ses moyens et était tétanisée devant le majordome dont elle était amoureuse. _

- _Je vais te punir alors ma chère May Linn… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. _

_C'en était déjà beaucoup trop pour elle et se retint sur le rebord de l'évier, le démon savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. _

- _Alors ? Tu ne veux rien me dire ? _

- _Monsieur…Sébastian… _

- _Ce n'est plus Maître ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Sébastian lui croqua l'oreille avec douceur. _

- _Kkkyyaaahh ! _

_Il trouva mignon son petit cri. _

- _Dois-je te punir plus ? Ou alors est-ce que tu cherches à ce que je te punisse ? _

_La jeune femme ne dit rien._

- _Bon comme tu ne dis rien… je vais te punir petit à petit… _

_Avant qu'elle ne réplique quelque chose, il l'embrassa avec passion, elle ne broncha pas et savourait ce moment. Elle en avait rêvé depuis un moment déjà et cela se réalisait enfin. May Linn passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps au sien, elle en voulait plus et ça le démon le ressentait. _

_Il la plaqua contre la table et s'allongea sur elle. _

- _Laisse-toi faire un peu… dit-il entre deux baisers. _

_La maid était tellement absorbé par les baisers, qu'elle n'avait pas sentie les deux lanières de cuir que son amant avait attaché. _

_Elle ne remarqua que quand il s'était relevé. _

- _Sébastian-sama ?! Qu'allez-vous me faire ? _

- _Te punir comme je te l'ai dit !_

- _Quoi ? _

_Il détacha les cordelettes de sa robe petit à petit. _

- _Non… _

_La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement à moitié déshabillée._

- _Je… je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cet accoutrement… _

_Le majordome l'embrassa à nouveau pour la faire taire, déposant ensuite quelques baisers dans son cou, mordillant de temps à autre sa chair, il arriva ensuite à sa poitrine. Il titilla avec sa langue l'un des bourgeons roses, la réaction de sa partenaire fut immédiate. Cela fit sourire son partenaire mais il n'en avait pas terminé encore. _

- _Sébastian-sama… haleta May Linn. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. _

- _Je… kkkkyyaaahhh… _

_Il avait retiré le bas de ses sous-vêtements et titillait son fruit défendu avec son pouce. Il introduisit ensuite son doigt dans son intimité, la domestique perdait toute lucidité. _

- _Attends, encore un petit peu… murmura-t-il à son oreille. _

_Le majordome des enfers lui écarta les jambes et chatouilla avec sa langue le bout de chair, cela surpris la jeune femme mais l'effet que lui faisait son amant reprit le dessus. Il le suça, le lécha, le mordilla et introduisit de temps à autre son muscle rose dans son intimité. Elle allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme mais Sébastian s'arrêta juste avant, elle grommela. _

- _Je ne te laisserai pas atteindre les portes du Paradis avant moi… ma chère May Linn… _

_Le démon descendit son pantalon et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Heureusement ce n'était pas sa première fois à May Linn, elle avait dû séduire des hommes pour arriver à ses fins quand elle était encore tireuse d'élite mais c'était la première fois qu'un homme se montrait aussi sauvage avec elle mais elle aimait ce côté qu'avait son majordome. Il se mouvait avec férocité, chaque coup de rein les faisait partir de plus en plus. L'ancienne tireuse d'élite passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, le majordome de Ciel la tira vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion mordillant de temps à autre ses lèvres. Il toucha son point sensible et la fit hurler de plaisir_

- _Nnnnyyaaahhh ! _

_Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son orgasme avec un cri rauque et cracha sa semence en elle. _

_Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur la table, Sébastian contemplait la domestique._

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle timidement. _

- _Tu as été très mignonne, si tu continues comme cela je serai encore plus gentil la première fois. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Un stade supérieur à notre relation mais je vais m'assurer que Bard ne s'approche plus de toi… dit-il en se relevant de la table. _

- _Que… quoi ? _

- _Tu as beau porter tes lunettes, tu restes une femme, May Linn. _

_La jeune femme se demandait s'il n'était pas jaloux._

- _Sébastian-sama, seriez-vous… jaloux ? _

- _Peut être._

_Ciel et Elizabeth étaient sur le chemin du retour, fatigués. _

- _Ciel… pourquoi t'être déplacer aussi tard ? demanda sa fiancée. _

- _En tant que Comte… je n'ai pas le choix et pourquoi voulais-tu m'accompagner ? _

- _En tant que futur femme…je… je… _

_La jeune marquise commença à bégayer. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lizzy ? _

- _Ciel… est-ce que tu voudrais vraiment de moi comme épouse ? Depuis que je suis jeune on… on m'a imposé l'escrime… et je me suis toujours résolu à être la femme qui te protègera et qui… t'aimera…_

- _Elizabeth… _

_Il lui caressa la joue et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Bard ouvrit la porte au même moment._

- _Excusez-moi mais nous sommes de retour au manoir. _

_Ciel lança un regard noir à Bard et sortit du carrosse en compagnie de sa fiancée. Sébastian les attendait sur le pas de porte en compagnie de May Linn qui avait toujours sa tenue de maid. Bard qui les suivait derrière fut étonné. _

- _Ouah, t'es super jolie comme ça, May Linn. _

- _M… merci… dit-elle en rougissant et lui tourna les talons. _

_Le cuisinier voulut passer devant le majordome des enfers mais celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui faire un croche-pied et Bard tomba à terre. _

- _Aïe ! _

- _Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois mon cher Bard. _

- _Sébastian, c'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ? _

_La majordome s'approcha de lui. _

- _La prochaine fois que vous vous approchez encore de May Linn, ce sera dans votre propre tombe que vous tomberez… _

_Et il s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était sous le regard abasourdi de Bard. _

_Ciel et Lizzy s'étaient rendus dans le grand salon, Sébastian vint avec le thé suivit de May Linn et Paula pour débarrasser les affaires de leurs jeunes maîtres. _

- _Je suis épuisée… dit la jeune fille. _

- _Je vous préparerai un chocolat chaud et vous le boirez avant d'aller vous coucher, Milady ! dit Sébastian. _

- _Je vais me retirer… bonne nuit tout le monde… dit la concernée suivit de May Linn et Paula._

- _Bonne nuit, Lizzy… dit son fiancé avec dépit. _

_En effet, même après avoir échangé deux baisers avec sa fiancée, il en voulait plus. _

- _Sébastian !_

- _Oui, jeune maître ? _

- _C'est un ordre quand le chocolat chaud sera préparé, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi l'apporter dans la chambre. _

- _Yes, My Lord. _

_Les servantes ainsi que Lizzy se tenaient dans la chambre, la blonde s'assit sur le lit pendant que sa domestique lui détachait les cheveux et les lui brossa. _

- _Alors May Linn ? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi, Sébastian a fait trébucher Bard ! _

- _Euh… hé bien… je… euh… bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _Est-ce que ça a marché ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Je suis contente pour toi ! _

- _Je… je ne vous remercierais jamais assez Mademoiselle… _

- _Mais non, mais non ! _

_La domestique se retira, la blonde et Paula se retrouvèrent seules. _

- _Et vous Mademoiselle ? _

- _Je n'espère plus rien pour ce soir… _

- _Mais… et vous n'avez pas trouvé le cerf blanc ? _

- _Oui… _

- _Mais alors quoi ? _

- _Très bien, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_La jeune Middleford lui expliqua la journée en détail jusqu'à sa rentrée au manoir. _

- _Mais… cet idiot de Bard nous a interrompus…_

- _Oh non… _

_Soudain, on toqua à la porte, c'était Ciel avec Sébastian. _

- _Ciel ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? lui demanda sa fiancée. _

- _Je… je… _

- _Le jeune maître venait s'assurer que vous étiez à votre aise dans cette chambre ! coupa le majordome. _

- _Oh… c'est tout à fait ça ! répondit celui-ci. _

- _Mademoiselle Paula, avez-vous faim ? Je pense que vous n'avez encore rien avalé depuis votre arrivée ! demanda le démon._

- _Mais je dois aider, Mademoiselle. _

- _Ça ira, Paula, je t'appellerai si j'ai encore besoin de toi ! ordonna sa maîtresse. _

- _Bien._

_Le majordome et la servante se retirèrent. Il y avait une petite table avec une chaise à côté du lit de sa fiancée, il s'assit. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment… Ciel ? _

- _Il faut qu'on parle, Lizzy… _

_La blonde prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, elle était mal à l'aise. _

- _Ciel… _

- _C'est à cause d'avant ? Est-ce que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise devant ton employé et ton fournisseur ? _

- _Non. _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? _

- _Le fait que l'on soit fiancé… _

- _Ciel… tu veux… tu veux rompre nos fiançailles à cause de ce que les gens ont dit aujourd'hui ? _

_Il ne dit rien._

- _Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, Ciel ? Tu as été bizarre toute la journée. _

- _Justement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Et ça me fait peur ! _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Parce que… j'ai réalisé que je ne veux plus être éloigné de toi ! Je veux te savoir constamment avec moi, je veux tes lèvres, ton corps, ton âme entière ! _

_Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ciel Phantomhive lui faisait une déclaration d'amour et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. _

- _Ciel… _

- _Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre… il m'en reste que très peu… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Lizzy, il faut que je te dise la vérité… la vraie raison pourquoi je suis revenu… _

_Il s'assit à côté, lui tenant la main, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Quand je suis revenu avec Sébastian, j'ai fait un pacte avec lui, il doit m'aider à retrouver l'assassin de mes parents et en échange… _

- _En échange ? _

- _Je lui ai promis mon âme… _

- _Ton âme ? _

- _Sébastian est un démon._

- _Alors… c'est pour ça que… qu'il… dit qu'il est un diable de majordome ? _

- _Ça peut paraître… _

- _Je te crois, Ciel… c'est vrai que son aura est différente de celle des humain… _

- _Quand… il dévorera mon âme… tu ne devras pas être triste… Lizzy… _

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de sa fiancée, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Quand ce jour arrivera, je mourrai avec toi, Ciel… _

- _Lizzy, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? _

- _Je t'aime Ciel… je ne peux me résoudre à vivre sans toi… surtout depuis que tu es revenu. _

- _Mais enfin… tu as pu vivre durant un moment sans que…_

_La blonde plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, le Comte écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ensuite ce qu'il se passait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre il la serra contre lui. Les larmes d'Elizabeth ne cessaient de couler, son fiancé interrompit le baiser. _

- _Elizabeth… pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

- _Ce n'est rien…_

- _Mais tes larmes… _

- _Je suis heureuse et triste en même temps… même si ce sont des sentiments contradictoires…_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que je suis heureuse que tu te sois déclaré à moi… et je suis triste car… nous ne pourrons peut être pas vivre comme nous le voulons… et tu ne profiteras pas de ta vie tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé l'assassin de tes parents mais quand cela arrivera… tu ne pourras même pas jouir de ta vie pleinement… _

- _Lizzy… _

_Sa fiancée s'accrocha aux pans de son costume et le tira contre elle, il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

- _Ciel… _

- _Qu… quoi ? _

- _J'aimerais… je…_

_Elle détourna la tête et rougit. _

- _Lizzy ?_

- _Je… j'aimerais qu'on le fasse, Ciel… rien qu'une fois… _

- _Tu en es sûr ? Mais si je meurs, tu seras déshonorée. _

- _Je t'ai dit que je mourrai avec toi… _

_La blonde lui tira le col et l'embrassa avec passion, il y répondit, il colla son corps au sien, cherchant sa peau dans les pans de sa robe, il la releva petit à petit, le jeune homme lui effleura la cuisse._

- _Ciel… je..je.._

- _Elizabeth… écoute-moi… ce n'est pas prudent… j'en ai tout autant envie que toi mais… n'oublie pas que tu es la fille de la famille Middleford… _

- _Au diable ces principes ! _

_La blonde ouvrit violemment et déchira la chemise de son fiancé, Ciel en resta bouche bée. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en rougissant. _

_La future Comtesse le dévorait du regard, elle parcourait chaque centimètre de son torse finement dessiné en se mordant la lèvre. _

_Durant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien, Lizzy admirant toujours le torse de son fiancé et celui-ci n'osait bouger. _

- _Lizzy ? _

_Elle finit par se relever et se tenait debout devant le lit, elle rabattit ses cheveux sur le côté et déboutonna les boutons se trouvant dans le dos. La robe tomba à ses pieds, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, son fiancé détourna les yeux en rougissant. _

- _Elizabeth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rhabille-toi ! _

- _Je veux que tu me regarde, Ciel… je veux que tu me vois comme une femme et non comme une petite fille… _

_N'ayant pas le choix, il l'écouta et tourna sa tête dans sa direction, Ciel eut le même sentiment que lorsqu'il l'avait réchauffé et l'avait regardé._

- _Alors ? _

- _Je ne te vois pas comme une petite fille, Elizabeth… _

_Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, Ciel passa sa main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre passa son bras autour de sa taille. La blonde redessinait les contours de son torse et lui enleva sa chemise, il lui délaçait toutes les cordelettes qui attachaient son corset, un peu gênée, elle le retint. _

- _Alors ? Pourquoi tu rougis maintenant ? _

- _Je… je me sens un peu mal à l'aise… _

_Il pouffa de rire. _

- _Avant c'était moi et maintenant c'est toi. _

- _Idiot ! dit-elle en lui tirant son pantalon. _

_Il se retrouva nu, du moins à moitié. _

- _Ciel Phantomhive, je ne désire pas faire l'amour avec vous si vous gardez vos chaussettes ! ironisa sa fiancée._

_Confus, il les enleva en vitesse mais cacha la moitié de son corps avec le drap du lit, il se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise à se retrouver nu devant sa tendre moitié. _

- _Voilà… je suis… entièrement nu… dit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur elle._

_Il lui enleva son corset et l'admira, il la trouvait désirable, belle telle une déesse. _

- _Ciel, arrête de me regarder comme cela, tu me mets encore plus mal à l'aise ! _

- _Tu es magnifique, Elizabeth…_

_Elle le regarda surprise, il n'avait plus ce regard froid qu'il avait d'habitude, elle y trouva une certaine chaleur. Lizzy porta sa main vers la cordelette de son cache-œil. _

- _Je veux que tu me regarde sans cette chose… Ciel… _

_La blonde le détacha, il ferma les yeux pendant que son cache-œil tomba. _

- _Es-tu prête à voir mon œil ? _

- _Oui._

_Il les ouvrit et elle découvrit son autre œil. _

- _Ciel… alors c'est cela qui te relie à Sébastian ? _

- _Oui. _

_Ciel l'embrassa à nouveau et lui laissant quelques baisers dans le cou, mordillant de temps à autre sa peau blanche, sa main palpa l'un de ses seins, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Son amant en goûta un pendant que de l'autre, il pinçait le mamelon entre ses deux doigts. Le Comte traça une ligne avec sa langue jusqu'au nombril et titilla ensuite celui-ci, son amante émit un couinement qu'il trouva sexy. _

_Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres l'embrassant à nouveau et plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien._

- _Je t'aime Elizabeth. _

- _Moi aussi, Ciel._

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais sa fiancée écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans son intimité, cela lui procurait une drôle de sensation, elle interrompit le baiser. _

- _Ciel… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Il la contemplait avec un tout autre regard. _

- _Je te fais mal ? _

- _Non, au contraire…_

_Son amant mouvait ses doigts dans son intimité. _

- _Oh… je… je… _

- _Tu es bien humide en bas, ma chère Lizzy… dit-il en retirant ses doigts et léchant le liquide qui s'était déposé. _

- _Ciel… tu deviens pervers ? _

- _Non, je veux juste goûter… enfin plutôt te goûter !_

- _Quoi ? _

_Avant qu'elle ne comprenne où il voulait en venir, il plongea entre ses jambes et sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son bout de chair rose. _

- _Kyyaaahh ! Ciel… qu'est-ce que… _

_De nouvelles sensations s'empara de Lizzy, son esprit partait de plus en plus, il suçota, aspira et lécha ce bout de chair et introduisit son doigt. _

- _Ciel… je t'en supplie… je… je vais pas tenir… _

_Redoublant d'effort, il alla encore plus vite. _

- _Ciel… je… je… Nnnnyyyaaaaahhhhhh ! _

_Son corps se cambra sous l'effet de l'orgasme, son fiancé remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui laissa quelques secondes pour récupérer. _

- _Alors Milady ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Je… je vais me venger ! _

_Malheureusement pour eux, un certain démon les avaient entendu._

_Elle le plaqua contre le lit et lui arracha le drap qui recouvrait sa partie intime. _

- _Lizzy… qu'est-ce… aaaaahhh… _

_Sa fiancée avait mis sa fierté en bouche et fit des vas-et-viens tout en massant ses bourses. _

- _Eli…za…beth… arrête… _

- _Tu m'as eu par surprise ! dit-elle en caressant sa virilité._

- _Je… je ne veux pas… jouir… comme cela… _

_Comprenant tout de suite la demande de son amant, elle se mit sur lui, se pénétrant petit à petit en lui. Sentant et voyant qu'elle avait mal, il lui tint la main. _

- _Elizabeth… si tu as vraiment mal… on peut arrêter là… _

- _Non… je dois passer ce cap… _

_Il se mouvait tout en douceur avec elle pour l'aider à passer cette douleur, au bout de quelques mouvements, sa virginité partit, elle émit un cri. _

- _Aïe ! _

- _Calme-toi… dit-il. _

- _Ciel… j'ai si mal… _

- _On va y aller en douceur. _

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de sa fiancée._

- _Lizzy… passe tes jambes autour de ma taille…_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Fais ce que je te dis… _

_Elle s'exécuta, sentir le corps de son fiancé contre elle, l'aida quelque peu, la douleur partait et laissait place au plaisir. La blonde se mouvait de plus en plus vite, leurs corps étaient ruisselants, l'envie montait de plus en plus. _

- _Ciel…je vais bientôt… je vais… bientôt… _

- _Lizzy… il… te faudra être plus discrète…_

_Écoutant son amant, elle plongea ses canines dans sa chair ce qui amplifia son envie. _

- _Aaaahh… _

_Il lui saisit les fesses et la fit se mouvoir encore plus vite sur lui, sa fiancée mordillait toujours sa clavicule, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa fierté clama sa libération et cracha sa semence en elle, elle ne tarda à le suivre dans son orgasme. Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit. Contemplant le plafond, son fiancé lui demanda : _

- _Tu ne regrettes pas, Lizzy ? _

- _Non… et de toute façon, c'est trop tard. _

_Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au lendemain. _

_Ciel se réveilla en premier à l'aube, sa fiancée était toujours endormie contre lui, il lui caressa la joue et se remémora la nuit magique qu'il avait passée en sa compagnie mais rougit quelque peu. Soudain on toqua discrètement à la porte, c'était son majordome. _

- _Sébastian ?!_

- _Pardonnez-moi, jeune Maître mais personne n'est encore réveillé, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez être prêt avant Lady Elizabeth. _

- _Ouais j'arrive… _

- _Mettez ceci en attendant. _

_Il lui mit son pyjama car Ciel avait dormi nu dans le lit de sa fiancée et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il s'étira dès que son majordome l'eut déposé. _

- _Je vous ai préparé du Darjeeling ce matin, Jeune Maître. _

- _Bien. _

_Sébastian lui détacha sa chemise en entière celle-ci tomba à terre, le démon pouffa de rire. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire si bêtement, Sébastian ? _

- _C'est votre épaule. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il se précipita devant le miroir et vit une marque rouge au niveau de sa clavicule et rougit. _

- _C'est Elizabeth qui m'a fait ça ? _

- _Je suppose que oui… il est aussi vrai que je l'ai entendu cette nuit ! _

- _Qu… quoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. _

- _Heureusement, je me suis assuré que personne ne l'avait entendu. _

- _Je l'espère ! Sébastian… _

- _Oui, Jeune Maître ? _

- _J'ai tout avoué à Elizabeth… _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Le pacte que nous avons fait toi et moi… _

- _Ah ? _

- _Le jour que je mourrai, elle voudra m'accompagner… alors je vais te donner cet ordre, si Elizabeth te demande de dévorer son âme ou de la tuer, ne le fais pas. _

- _Avez-vous au moins pensé aux conséquences si elle tombait enceinte de vous sans être marié ? _

- _Nous nous marierons au plus vite._

- _Et ensuite ? _

- _Si elle te demande de la tuer, tu exécuteras ce que je t'ai demandé._

_Le majordome des enfers se mit sur un genou, tel un chevalier. _

- _Yes, My Lord._

_Elizabeth se réveilla à son tour, sa domestique toqua à sa porte._

- _Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! _

- _Oh… bonjour, Paula. _

_La blonde se releva avec la couverture qu'elle avait enroulée autour d'elle et alla admirer le lever du soleil. _

- _Quel magnifique lever de soleil, tu as vu Paula ? _

- _Oh oui ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais faire votre lit. _

_Quand elle voulut remettre les coussins, elle remarqua une tâche sur le drap blanc. _

- _Mademoiselle… avez-vous eu vos règles ? _

- _Non ? _

- _Avez-vous dormi avec votre fiancé ? _

_Étonnée, elle se retourna. _

- _Pourquoi cette question ? _

- _Ne me mentez pas, Mademoiselle… avec votre fiancé… vous avez… _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Regardez ! _

_Elle tira le drap et lui montra une tâche rouge. Lizzy rougit. _

- _Je… non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _

- _Je ne suis pas bête, vous l'avez fait avec votre fiancé ! _

- _Oui… _

- _Mon dieu ! Quand Madame et Monsieur vont l'apprendre…_

- _Ne leur dis rien… je t'en supplie… _

- _Avez-vous au moins pensé que vous pourriez tomber enceinte ? _

- _Je… je n'y ai pas pensé… _

- _Aaaaahh… Mademoiselle… il faudrait que vous vous mariiez au plus vite avec le Comte. _

- _Ce serait trop tôt… _

- _Allons, je vais vous habiller et nous verrons ensuite, je connais un très bon médecin qui pourrait vous prescrire un moyen de contraception ou alors…_

- _Je ne me ferai pas avorter, Paula ! Si je tombe enceinte de Ciel, je… _

- _Allons, allons, venez ce n'est pas le moment de vous énerver et venez vous préparer. _

_Elizabeth entra timidement dans la salle à manger. En effet, Ciel prenait son petit déjeuner, Sébastian se tenait à ses côtés. _

- _Bonjour, Milady, avez-vous bien dormi ? _

- _Bonjour… oui bien merci… _

_Elle s'assit discrètement à côté de son fiancé._

- _Bonjour… Ciel… _

- _Bonjour Lizzy. _

_Le majordome des enfers lui servit une tasse de thé ainsi que son petit déjeuner. Soudain on entendit un immense fracas venir de la cuisine. _

- _Veuillez m'excuser ! dit le majordome et sortit en vitesse. _

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. _

- _Tu… as bien dormi… Ciel ? _

- _Lizzy ! _

_Voilà, elle s'attendait au pire, il risquait de lui demander d'avorter si elle tombait enceinte. _

- _Ciel… si tu me demande d'avorter, je ne le ferai pas ! _

- _Marions-nous ! _

_Il fallut quelques secondes à sa fiancée pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. _

- _Qu… quoi ? _

- _Marions-nous ! _

- _Tu… tu es sérieux ? _

- _Oui et puis si tu tombes enceinte, tu seras protégée sous le nom des Phantomhive. _

- _Oh Ciel, je suis si heureuse ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. _

_Le chef des Phantomhive l'embrassa et l'enlaça. _

- _Nous irons voir tes parents après le petit déjeuner. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, le couple était chez la famille Middleford. Ils se tenaient tous dans le grand salon. _

- _Alors pourquoi cette visite, mon futur gendre ? demanda le Comte et père d'Elizabeth._

- _Pardonnez mon intrusion, je suis venu régler une affaire que nos parents avaient effectué, il y a de cela quelques années. _

- _N'aurions-nous pas tenu nos engagements ? demanda Frances qui était la mère d'Elizabeth. _

- _Justement, je suis venu pour que vous le teniez. _

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon gendre ! dit le Comte. _

- _J'aimerais épouser Elizabeth au plus vite. _

_À l'entente de ses paroles, Paula qui se tenait à leur côté ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa joie avec ses grelots. Sébastian sourit. _

- _M'accordez-vous sa main ? _

- _Ne pensez-vous pas que cela est un peu précipité ? Vous êtes encore si jeune ! ajouta Frances. _

- _Allons, ma chère, je crois que nous pouvons leur accorder notre bénédiction. Notre gendre dirige l'une des entreprises les plus influentes au monde et… il a la totale confiance de la Reine ! dit son mari. _

- _Bien. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel se tenait sur le pas de la porte du manoir de sa fiancée. _

- _Bien, je m'en vais, je dois encore régler des affaires. _

- _Ciel… _

- _Je vais chercher la calèche, Jeune Maître ! dit son majordome. _

_Ciel embrassa sa fiancée. Les parents de celle-ci les regardaient depuis la véranda. _

- _Ils ont l'air de follement s'aimer… et dire que nous leur avons imposé cela… dit Frances. _

- _Cela ne vous rappelle pas votre jeunesse, Milady ? _

- _Oui. _

_Le mariage se fit quelques semaines plus tard à l'église de St-Paul à Londres, tout le gratin de la haute société s'y trouvait et même la Reine. Suivit ensuite d'un banquet digne de la famille Phantomhive. _

_Lizzy était tombé enceinte depuis leur première nuit d'amour, son ventre ne se voyait pas encore et elle n'avait pas encore passé le cap des trois mois mais elle faisait attention quand même, un avenir prometteur semblait s'offrir à eux mais il en était tout autrement. _

_Par un jour de pluie, Ciel analysait une enquête mais pas n'importe laquelle, il avait réussi à récolter des indices sur l'assassin de ses parents et savait où le trouver, il devait se préparer psychologiquement car c'était cette nuit qu'il allait mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Selon ses indices, c'était une bande de fanatique d'une secte qui avait tué ses parents et plusieurs autres nobles en signe d'un soi-disant sacrifice pour une nouvelle Angleterre et celui qui était à la tête de cette secte était un dénommé Ash Landers. _

_Ciel se rendit dans le grand salon où se trouvait sa femme en compagnie de May Linn, elle consultait un magazine pour bébé. _

- _Tu as vu Ciel ? Ce serait joli non ? _

- _Euh… oui… Lizzy… je dois m'absenter ce soir… _

- _Ah ? La Reine t'a demandé une nouvelle enquête ? _

- _Euh… oui ! _

- _Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! _

- _Non… pour le bébé ce serait dangereux ! _

- _Ciel, s'il te plaît ! _

_Il l'interrompit par un baiser et lui fit un sourire. _

- _Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! dit-elle en rougissant. _

_Le Comte lui donna leur dernier baiser, il devait se retenir de ne pas lui dire, il l'enlaça aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait mais elle le repoussa gentiment. _

- _Ce n'est pas bien de me serrer comme ça pour le bébé, Ciel. _

_Il mit une main sur son ventre. _

- _Hé bien au revoir, petit bébé…_

- _Tu es bizarre ce soir, Ciel… tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? _

- _Non, je t'assure ! Bon je file._

_Ciel et Sébastian arrivèrent dans la campagne, une vieille église à moitié délabré avait réuni quelques personnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène, un homme aux cheveux argenté se tenait en hauteur. _

- _Mes fidèles ! Ce soir, nous allons encore sacrifier des nobles pour le bien de la nouvelle Angleterre. _

_Il leur fit encore avaler quelques paroles futiles._

- _Sébastian, ceci est mon ultime ordre… tue-moi tous ces fanatiques complètement fous ainsi que leur leader. _

- _En êtes-vous sûr, Jeune Maître ? Ceci est votre ultime ordre ? _

- _Oui._

_Le majordome des enfers s'exécuta, Ciel regardait le spectacle depuis l'arrière de l'église, sa vengeance venait enfin d'être accompli, le démon se tenait sur une montagne de sang et de cadavre, le sourire aux lèvres. _

- _Le spectacle vous a-t-il plu ? _

- _Laisse tomber ! dit-il en lui tournant le dos. _

_Son majordome s'avança vers lui et lui tint son épaule. _

- _Maître… il est temps. _

- _Bien… _

_Et il s'évanouit. _

_Quand il s'éveilla, il se tenait dans une barque conduite par Sébastian. _

- _Où m'emmènes-tu ? _

- _Sur l'île de la mort, c'est ici que les démons mangent les âmes. Comment vous sentez-vous ? _

- _Libéré… je me demande comment va Lizzy… j'espère que tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai demandé. _

- _Je me suis effectué de tous les préparatifs pour votre testament, vos biens seront bien sûr légués à votre épouse et à votre enfant et j'ai fait en sorte que votre disparition soit de la faute de cette secte. Ce sera Scotland Yard qui annoncera votre mort à Madame Elizabeth, j'ai laissé quelques indices bien distincts._

- _Bien… _

_La barque s'arrêta sur le bord d'une petite île, le temps était brumeux, il faisait froid. Sébastian porta Ciel jusqu'au fond de l'île. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc et posa le Comte sur un banc en pierre. _

- _Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? _

- _Un peu… je promets que je vais faire en sorte que ce soit rapide. _

- _Bien… _

_Et il ferma les yeux. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, Lizzy reçut une lettre de Scotland Yard lui annonçant la mort de son mari. _

- _Ciel… non… non… _

_Des obsèques furent organisées ensuite les mois passèrent, Elizabeth devenait de plus en plus belle, son ventre grossissait. Grâce à May Linn, elle retrouvait un peu le sourire. _

- _May Linn ? _

- _Oui, Madame ? _

- _Sébastian, ne te manque pas ? _

- _Oui, je l'avoue mais mon devoir avant tout est de veiller sur vous. _

- _Tu es gentille. _

_Le Comte de Druitt essayait de s'attirer les faveurs de Lizzy et venait lui rendre visite de temps à autre. _

- _Ma chère grive, ne voulez-vous pas que nous nous marions ? Vos parents le souhaitent ! demandait-il à chaque fois. _

- _Mon cher Comte, j'ai perdu mon mari il y a de cela quelques mois, je porte son bébé en moi… _

- _Justement, il lui faudrait un père ! _

- _Veuillez m'excuser mais je sens tout à coup fatigué. _

- _Bien, je repasserai vous voir très bientôt ! _

_Les mois passèrent, le jour de l'accouchement arriva par un jour de pluie aussi, la blonde mit au monde un magnifique petit garçon, c'était le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux émeraude de sa mère. May Linn lui donna son premier bain. _

- _Félicitations Madame ! _

- _Merci… _

_La domestique mit son enfant dans ses bras. _

- _Il vous ressemble beaucoup. _

- _Oh, il ressemble beaucoup plus à son père._

_Une sage-femme s'occupa ensuite du bébé et l'emmena dans sa chambre. May Linn aida sa maîtresse à se laver et à se mettre à l'aise. _

- _Vous devez être exténuée, Madame._

- _Oui, je souhaiterais me reposer. _

_La servante referma la porte, la blonde mit un châle et sortit discrètement hors du manoir, il pleuvait fortement, il y avait du vent, la jeune mère fixa le ciel. _

- _Mon amour, as-tu vu ce beau bébé que nous avons conçu lors de notre première nuit d'amour ? J'ai tenu durant tous ces mois… je n'en peux plus… dit-elle en s'écroulant à genoux. _

_L'eau ruisselait et la boue recouvrait son corps et son visage. _

- _Sébastian ! Sébastian ! Apparais ! _

_Plusieurs plumes noirs volèrent dans le ciel, le diable de majordome était de retour. _

- _Milady, vous m'avez appelé ? _

- _Cela faisait longtemps, hein ? Sébastian ? _

- _Oui, en effet. _

- _J'aimerais que tu dévores mon âme ou que tu me tues… je veux rejoindre Ciel… _

_S'attendant à une réponse positive et attendant sa mort, elle ferma les yeux. _

- _Hélas, je ne peux pas. _

- _Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. _

- _Le jeune Maître m'avait demandé de ne pas vous tuer ni de dévorer votre âme._

- _Je n'en peux plus, Sébastian… j'ai mis cet enfant au monde… je sais que May Linn s'en occupera mieux que moi ! _

- _Qu'en savez-vous ?_

- _Sébastian… je sens que ma fin est proche, avec mon jeune âge et ma faible corpulence, mon corps n'a pas supporté la grossesse, je sais que je vais bientôt mourir._

- _Bien dit ! Mademoiselle Elisabeth ou je dirais plutôt la Comtesse Phantomhive ! dit une voix derrière. _

_Les deux se retournèrent et virent Grell Sutcliff. _

- _Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je suis un Shinigami, je suis venu prendre votre âme. Oh, tu es là mon Sebby ?_

- _Cela faisait longtemps Grell… dit le majordome. _

- _Sébastian ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Oui, Milady ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si cela est possible mais… pourrais-tu… t'occuper de mon enfant avec l'aide de May Linn ? En échange de mon âme ? _

- _Quoi ? dirent le démon et le Shinigami. _

- _Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Shinigami mais… je… je… _

- _Milady ! s'écria Sébastian accourant vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras. _

- _J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de notre enfant et May Linn sera comblée, je t'offre mon âme en échange. _

- _Je ne peux pas accepter ! _

- _S'il te plaît…_

_Grell lança une attaque dans leur direction, le démon eut le temps de sauter dans les airs. _

- _Sebby, comment oses-tu prendre cette femme dans mes bras ? Tu serais mieux avec moi ! On s'embrasserait et on ferait des choses ! _

- _Mon cher Grell savez-vous qu'il est impoli d'interrompre une conversation entre deux personnes ? _

- _Je me fous de… _

_Lassé, le démon lui avait envoyé un magnifique coup de pied et le mit à terre. _

- _Oh… j'ai reçu de coup de pied de mon sebby… dit le Shinigami. _

_Le majordome des enfers tenait toujours la femme de Ciel dans ses bras. _

- _Milady._

- _Sébastian, je t'en supplie… en échange de mon âme… _

- _Comme il vous plaira, Milady. _

_Le démon et la blonde firent le pacte, son œil droit avait maintenant une étoile et son œil était devenu violet. _

- _Comment dois-je le formuler ? _

- _Il suffit juste de me l'ordonner._

- _Sébastian… ceci sera mon premier et… mon dernier ordre… veille sur mon fils et May Linn en échange de mon âme. _

- _Bien, Milady ! _

_Elle referma les yeux et le démon mangea son âme. _

_May Linn surveillait le bébé et le berçait. On toqua à la porte. _

- _Tiens ? Qui ça pourrait bien être ? _

_Elle appela la sage-femme et lui demanda de surveiller pendant qu'elle allait ouvrir, elle prit une arme au cas où et se dirigea vers la porte, elle vit un homme avec une cape et un grand chapeau noir par le trou de la porte, elle l'ouvrit méfiante. _

- _Bonsoir… que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. _

_L'homme ne dit rien, elle pointa alors son arme sur lui. _

- _Si vous me dites pas ce que vous nous voulez, je tire ! _

- _Allons, May Linn tu ne vas pas tirer sur le majordome de la famille Phantomhive non ? _

- _Cette… cette voix… Sébastian… ça ne peut pas… _

_Il retira son chapeau et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Choquée, May Linn laissa tomber son arme._

- _Je… je ne rêve pas ? dit-elle. _

- _Non… tu ne rêves pas… _

_Elle se précipita dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Quelques années plus tard, on vit un jeune garçon sur la tombe de ses parents. _

- _Papa, maman, je vous vengerai. _

_Plus loin, un homme ressemblant étrangement à Ash Landers se le regardait. _


End file.
